Tell Me On A Sunday
by magicmumu
Summary: Dinah uses a last resort to stay with Helena. Femslash HelenaDinah


Tell Me On A Sunday

by Erin Griffin

Feedback

Rating: Between PG and PG-13 because of a certain line in the end.

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Summery: Dinah's got until Sunday. Just read it. It is so short it doesn't even need a summery.

Disclaimer: Heh...

Author's Note: I know this song is from a musical, I am just not sure which, and I was too lazy to ask my best friend who knows. I know that Andrew Lloyd Webber does the music for it, though.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I think, if done correctly, it will give you until Sunday to change her mind. I had this playing on a study date with Miranda, and she dumped me that Sunday as she took me out for ice cream."

"I don't want Helena to break up with me at all, Gabby!!"

"Look Dinah, this tape is only going to buy you time. What you do in the next 4 days to win her love back is all you."

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"No problem. Go get your girl."

I waited impatiently for Dinah to walk out of the high school, search for and find the Hummer, and walk towards me. 'How am I going to say this to you Dinah?' I asked myself as I watched her carefully. Dinah and I have been together for about 10 months, maybe almost 11. We were fine for quite a while, but lately her school (graduation and such), my work, and 'the life' has taken its toll and put a strain on the relationship. I'm going to tell her today on the way home that we should end it. I know that she'll hate me, but it's not even like we are together anymore. It's as if we've got back to being friends, and I know that even that will change.

Dinah got into the Hummer and buckled her seat belt. "Hey. How was your day?" she asked, seeming nervous. 'Does she know what I want to tell her? Has she felt it, too? Is she going to break it off with me? It would be easier if I broke it off. I looked at her face and relaxed.

"My day was long, but it wasn't bad. What about you? How was your day?" Dinah smiled a little bit wryly.

"I went over to Gabby's two nights ago and she made me listen to this tape. So now she's making me listen to it again, since she's trying to get me into musicals. She wants me to one next weekend."

"A tape?" I asked, glad that my thoughts were distracted for a few seconds.

"It's Michael Crawford singing Andrew Lloyd Webber. Mind if I put it in? I think you might like the Phantom of the Opera... Well, the song." she said.

"Go ahead, but there's something I think I need to tell you." Dinah shuffled through her bag and came out with the audiotape. She smiled and put it in. After a while, a soft, gentlemanly voice reminding me of Alfred had come on. "Dinah, I-"

"Ooh!!! Hey, this isn't the song I wanted you to hear, but it is still a REALLY sweet song." She put her index finger to my lips, silencing me. This surprised me, so I stopped talking. Then, she turned up the volume. Knowing she will get absorbed in the song, I shook my head a little and focused on getting us out of the parking lot.

_**Don't write a letter  
When you want to leave  
Don't call me at 3 AM   
From a friend's apartment  
I'd like to choose  
How I hear the news**_

Dinah softly started to sing, and I slowly felt my head turn towards her. "_Take me to a park, that's covered with trees. Tell me on a Sunday, please_." I watched her lips move slowly and deliberately, as if she wasn't sure she knew the correct line. "_Let me down easy. No big song and dance..._" I put my eyes back on the road, but continued to listen to the song.

_**No long faces  
No long looks  
No deep conversation  
I know the way  
We should spend the day**_

_**Take me to a zoo  
That's got chimpanzees  
Tell me on a Sunday, please**_

We had arrived at a red light. Traffic is moving really slow today. Just what I need. We'll still be in the Hummer when I say what I have to say... Dinah was be looking out the window, seeming to think over the lyrics. She had that frown on her face that said 'What does that mean?'

_**Don't wanna know who's to blame  
It won't help knowing  
Don't wanna fight day and night**_

"_Bad enough you're going_." Dinah says, and her voice startles me. "_Don't leave in silence with no word at all_." She mumbled more of the lyrics because she didn't quite know the words at that part. "_I know how I want you to say... goodbye_." Dinah sighed.

_**Find a cuircus ring  
With flying trapeeze  
Tell me on a Sunday please**_

There was some music that had missing lyrics.

_**Don't wanna fight day and night  
Bad enough you're going**_

We slowly went down the street. My mind started to buzz with thoughts and memories of 'us'. That night in the alley, Barbara's birthday when I'd gotten a little too much to drink and kissed Dinah. That day a week later when I found myself kissing her again, and the day we had become official. I thought of the day we rented a movie and never saw a minute of it. I remembered the first time we... you know, made love. and then I thought of the 2nd and 3rd on that same night. I looked over at her in the corner of my eye and saw she was tucking hair behind her right, then her left ear. If, within the minute she tucks her hair behind her right ear, I'll know she's really nervous. 'She did it! She's nervous.' More than that. She's scared.

"_Don't run off in the pouring rain. Don't call me as they call your plane. Take the hurt out of all the pain..._" Both Dinah and Michael Crawford's voice got lower, softer. "_Take me to a park, that's covered with trees. Tell me on a Sunday... Please._" They both finished on time. Dinah sighed slowly, then reached out and stopped the tape.

"Gabby must have tortured you with that tape for you to know so many of the lines by now." I said conversationally. "Not a bad song, actually."

"Wh-What was it you wanted to say? B-Before the song came on?" 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'

"Dinah I-" I hesitated. It's now or never.

"Yeah?" I finally took the chance. My eyes followed Dinah's hand as it put the tape in her jacket pocket, then it rested in her lap. I then let mine drape over it.

"I love you." Dinah's eyes burrowed deep within me, and my heart pumped at a ferocious pace as our fingers intertwined.

"I love you to too, Helena." She said, giving my had a small squeeze. "Always."

"Hi, is Gabby there? This is?! Sorry, you and your mother sound alike on the phone- 'On the phone', I said. Yes you do! Never mind that. Guess what?! It worked. A thousand times better than I ever thought it could, it worked!! I can't believe it worked... No, she didn't. She said she loves me, and when we got home... she showed me exactly how much. No, not kidding! Shaddup! Can't talk long, she'll be expecting me back soon. Can't. You'll get the details in the morning. I promise. No skipping out, I promise. I will you give you every last detail to feed your perverted mind because you can't get laid... Okay. OKAY... BYE, Gabby!"

THE END


End file.
